Galaxy Guard Eds and the Galaxy Angels
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: The angels have always been odd jobs, but with the addtion of three new memebers from a different division, things get a little crazy, and exciting, with Ed Edd n' Eddy and their mission to find the infamous crime lord: the King.
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy Guard Eds and the Galaxy Angels chapter 01: Ed's meet Milfeulle**

**On a large distorted space ship, four space military operatives are in a pinch; a spiked sealing was on top and about t crush them. three of these operatives are the Eds, Ed Edd n' Eddy, and the 4'th was a pretty long pink haired girl named ****Milfeulle****. **

**The Ed's appear older; all three are seventeen. Ed, buzz cut had gotten bigger, revealing his orange hair in a spiky manner. He wears a green military uniform; the sleeves of his jacket were green and rest of the unzipped jacket was white and black. He also has black pants and white boots. **

**Edd, or Double D had the same thing similar to Ed's uniform, but the sleeves were short, and red, and he had the same sock like hat to hide his hair. **

**Eddy's three dark brown hairs had turned thicker, and spikier, in the front and back. He also wears the same thing, but his sleeves were slight longer, and yellow, and there's red strip going up the mid right side the section. **

**Milfeulle wear a white military top, with a pink skirt and white boot. She has flowers on the sides of her head. **

**Ed and Eddy were holding the sealing with all of their strength. Ed doesn't seem to have a problem, but Eddy's back feels like it's about to give way. Double D and Milfeulle remain ducked and on the ground, but Double was actually sitting monk style, concentrating his energy for ****psychokinesis****. **

**"Hey! Shock head! Don't just sit there, hurry up and make this thing stop!" Eddy yelled. **

**"Eddy, hush!" Double D orders. With that said, Edd's eyes glow greenish blue, the sealing went up. Eddy plops to the flour, while Ed remains standing, with no psychical strain. **

**"That's the sixth trap Milfeulle set off today." Said Eddy. **

**"Sixth?" asked Milfeulle. An angry symbol appears on Eddy's head, and he stood ignoring his the strain on his body. **

**"No shit! Six times you almost got us all killed! While we're busting our asses trying to save us, you keep settin' off all these damn traps!" Eddy yelled, with his head comically getting bigger, "At the rate we're goin', it ain't gonna matter many more lives we have!" Eddy yelled more, with comical monster teeth. **

**Milfeulle begins crawling away in fear, u****ntil she accidently pushed a stone down with her hand. **

**She faintly giggles, and smiles "I found another one." She warned cheerfully. The Ed's are on guard, but suddenly a fire ball as big as the hall way they in, shout out. This fire was big enough to destroy a portion of the space ship. **

**Along with the explosion, the Eds scream "AAAHHHHH!" **

**Earlier three days ago, the Eds were at the Galaxy Guard base, where they work as officers. Galaxy Guard is the divsion that handle crimes concerning space pirates. They're walking to their colonel's office. **

**"So, what does the colonel want to see us about, anyway?" Double D asked Eddy, due to the fact that the Colonel of the Galaxy Guard division is in fact Eddy's father. **

**"You got me. The old guy's probably just got some lame mission waitin' for us." Eddy said, bored. Ed was not paying attention, as he was looking out the window next to him as it zoomed passed. **

**"Ed? Ed, you keep doing that." Said Double D to Ed, who wasn't listening. **

**"Gravy." He said randomly. **

**"Just forgot him." Said Eddy, boredly. **

**Later, the Eds are in the office. The colonel, Eddy's father was a big muscle scary man wearing a grey uniform, with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was darker then Eddy's, and his older brother's. He also had a go-t. He has a scar one his left eyes. **

**"Ed, Edd, and Eddy; good of you three to come." Said the Colonel, sitting at his desk. **

**"Yes, Colonel, we came as you requested. What is it that you wish to speak with us?" Double D asked. **

**"Yes, I have a mission for you. But first, I want you to meet someone." Said the Colonel. Another Colonel from a different division walks in from a door to the right. **

**He's shorter then Colonel of Guard base, but still tall. He has shady skin, and gold hair. He wears a grey uniform as well. **

**"My name is Colonel Volcott." He introduced. **

**"Colonel Volcott recently sent his team to capture a group of space pirates called the Black Stars. "**

**Black Stars? Sounds stupid." Comment Eddy. **

**"Stupid it may be, but these pirates are extremely cunning and are hard to beat. I'm confident that you three can get Volcott's team out, without any trouble, right?" the Colonel glares with a frightening firry aura at the Ed's, given their history on several missions. Sweat drops surround the Eds heads.**

**Moments later, the Eds are on their space jet flying towards an uninhabited planet. It was big enough to house a group full of people, possibly five more people. It's name was Silver. **

**Remembering rest of Colonel Guard's briefing on their mission "**_**When Volcott's team was captured, something went wrong with they're engine and caused them to crash land on a planet that was above it. There hasn't been word from any of them since they crashed. Go there, and find them, and if you get lucky, try bringing in their leader.**_**" The Colonel's words say in their heads. **

**"I can already tell. He doesn't exact us to come back." Said Eddy; he and his father have not been on good terms for some time. **

"**Eddy!" Double D yelled. **

**"What? The old guy's an ass, anyway." Eddy insulted. **

**"Even so, if we do come back successfully, then maybe he'll start to soften up on you." Said Double D, with smile. **

**"You think so?" Eddy asked in a bored tone. **

**"Looks a like a long trip." Double thought, while driving. **

**"Let me say this, about that- ORGH!" **

**"I don't wanna hear a word out of you, lumpy!" Eddy snapped, with a kick Ed in the face. Ed falls back with a comical spiraling nose bleed. **

**"Ed, Eddy, we've reached our destination." Said Double D.**

**The deserted planet is a jungle planet. The Eds land their jet on the ground, and exit SIlver and left it in stealth mode. **

**"You never know when pirates are gonna highjack a space craft." Comment Double D. **

**"Can we get this thing over and done with, please!" Eddy said, storming off. **

**"Eddy's bored, Double D." said Ed. **

**"Yes, I know, Ed." Agreed Double D, and so the three start searching. They haven't found anything for quiet sometime. **

**"Ahh! Look at all of this nature." Double D said, t break the silence. Nothing was said from either of the two; Ed couldn't of a good come back, and Eddy didn't really care, "Doesn't this bring you back to our adventures since our childhood?" wondered Double D, feeling nostalgic. **

**"It sure does, Double D." said Ed, feeling nostalgic as well. **

**"Know that you mention it…" said Eddy, starting to feel it as well, "A lot of crazy things happened back then." Eddy said with a smile, thinking back to the time as kids, until he fell into a deep hole, "AAHH!" he gasped. **

**"Eddy!" Ed and Double D called out in worry, and rush to the hole. **

**"Eddy, are you all right?" Double D asked as loud as could into the hole. **

**"I'm fine! This hole is too damn deep, though." **

**"Don't worry, we'll find a vine or something!" Double D begins looking around for a vine, and sees a few hang around nearby. He rushes towards them, and begins tugging on them to get them loose. **

**"Um… excuse me…" said a girl's voice. Double D looked up to Milfeulle, the girl from three days earlier, strung up in a strange position by the vines. Edd remained silent. **

**Ed walks over causally "Who's that?" he asked. **

**"I don't know." Answered Edd, dumb founded. **

**"Oh, my name is Milfeulle Sakuraba; I'm seventeen. I really to cook and people say the things I make are really good." Milfeulle introduced cheerfully, until Eddy rudely interrupted "Hey, shock head! Wouldn't it be easier to use those psychic powers of yours to get me out of this hole?" Eddy shouts. **

**"Oh… right then…" Edd muttered, and begin doing this thing. **

**Time passed, and Eddy was finally out of the hole he was just in, and Milfeulle was free from the vines. This left Double D tired. **

**"That was really cool! I didn't know people could do that these days!" remark Milfeulle, she was cheerfully impressed. **

**"Thank you… it's called Psychokinesis…" Double D said, out of breath. Eddy looks at Milfeulle.**

**"To change the subject; are you a member of Colonel Volcott's division?" Eddy questioned Milfeulle. **

"**Yes, I am. Does that mean the Colonel sent you guys to rescue us?" Milfeulle asked Eddy. **

**"Uh, yeah." Eddy answered. **

**"YAH! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Milfeulle happily hugged Eddy was she was thanking him. Eddy didn't respond in anyway. Milfeulle didn't notice anything a miss, but the other two Ed's saw Eddy's face turn bright red, with his hair getting spikier and standing on end. Steam was flowing out of his ears. **

**"Eddy, is something the matter?" Double D asked. Milfeulle let go of Eddy. Then she moved up to his face, "Now that you mention it, he's face is really red." She said, looking closer at his face. Eddy started a sweat very quickly. Quickler then when Nazz is close to him. "And he's swaeting like mad." **

**"Eddy's been possessed!" Ed panicked, thinking about what could happen in one of his comics. **

**"Shut up! I'm fine! Damn it!" Eddy snapped, "Now can we get this thing done, or what?" Eddy storms off, leaving the others puzzled. **

**"Did I do something wrong?" Milfeulle wondered, feeling a bit sad. **

**"Um… hard to say." Said Double D, who imediately, but quietly guess what's wrong with Eddy, "Oh, how rude of us; we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Eddward, or Edd, spelled with two D's. Everyone just calls me Double D." **

**"And I'm Ed!" **

**"Nice to meet you, Ed and Edd." **

**"Please, call me Double D, if you don't mind. It'll get confusing if you call me Edd." **

**"Okay, Double D." Milfeulle smiled, and turned her attention to Eddy, who is still walking away. **

**"That's Eddy. Don't let his temper get to you; he's always been like that." Double D remarked. **

**"Hey, if you guys are done flappin' your gums, let's get this thing over and done with!" Eddy calls out to the group behind him. They begin to follow him. **

**"What going on here? It's not like I never got hugged like that before. I mean, Ed's annoying sister once hugged me. Then again, that's was because of a cursed boomerang." Eddy thought, "That's girls hug was actaully pretty different. Felt warmer. I don't even know this Milfeulle girl, but why do I feel hot all of sudden, even from a hug?" **

**"Mister Eddy." Milfeulle's sweet voice carried across through Eddy's ears. Eddy froze as soon as he saw Milfeulle walking right next to him. **

**"Mister Eddy, was there something wrong earlier?" she asked. **

**"Nothing was wrong! And drop the mister, okay? We're practically the same age." Eddy said, and walks faster. **

**"Uh, Eddy!" Milfeulle calls out to Eddy.**

**"What?" Eddy asks turning his head around, but failed notice he was walking on thin air, he somehow reached the edge of a cliff. **

**"There's nothing there." Milfeulle uselessly points out, Eddy was already falling. **

**"AAAHHHHHH!" he screams as he fell, turning into a comical white drawing and fell into the forest down below. **

**"Oh, no! Eddy fell down a cliff and it's all my fault!" Milfeulle cried. **

**"Don't worry; all that's bruised is his ego." Assured Double D. **

**"EDDY, ARE YOU ALIVE!" Ed asked as loud as he could. **

**"STOP YELLING! IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THEN A FALL TO KILL ME!" Eddy yelled back. **

**"See?" asked Double D, with a smirk. **

**"Wow, he most be really strong then." Milfeulle Complemented, clapping. **

**"Yeah, he is! That's why he's the boss!" Ed said, with his goofy smile, but it didn't last, as his scenes told him, something was wrong. So does Double D. **

"**What's wrong?" Milfeulle asked, not noticing a thing. Ed suddenly picked Milfeulle off her feet and jump away to avoid an explosion. Someone was attacking the three. Four pirates suddenly jumped out from the bushes. They each had a gun with them. **

**"Okay, if you guys are smart, you gonna surrender." Said a pirate, "Or, you gonna be lunch meat." Threaten another pirate. **

**Milfeulle, out of Ed's hands backed away behind the two Eds, feeling scared. **

**"Fine!" said Double D out of the blue, "We'll come with you to your base, and see your boss; only if you don't harm the girl." **

**"Smart move." Said a third pirate, grinning evilly. **

**"Double D?" Milfeulle whispered to Double D's ear. **

**"It's alright. These guys are light weights. If we play along, then we'll find the others." Double D whispered back, "And don't forget, Eddy is still. My con link was on, and so he should have heard everything that went on, and he'll come to save us, and your friends." Double D continues to whisper. **

**Meanwhile, Eddy indeed heard what happened. "So, they're gonna take them to the hideout, huh?" Eddy said, grinning, "Okay, okay, okay! Something to get excited about, finally!" Eddy chuckles. **

**Suddenly, more pirates showed up, pointing their guns at Eddy. "Freeze shorty!" said a pirate. **

**"Shorty?" Eddy questions, and turns around, showing no fear, "You bastards sure got nerve, callin' me short." Eddy begins reaches for his belt, and grabs something from it and pulls it up. Suddenly, it lights up, and gets as long as a normal sword. Eddy unleashed his light savor, "Thanks for pissing me off!" Eddy thanked, ready to engage his enemies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxy Guard Eds and the Galaxy Angels chapter 02: Eds in Action! Who's the King?**

**After faking their capture, the two Eds and Milfeulle are being brought to the camp site where the rest of her friends are being held, or at least two of them. The pirate's hideout consists of pretty much punk from whatever is left of their ship. In the very back of the hideout was where they kept prisoners, which was a room full of cargo. **

**There, two of Milfeulle's friends were tied up. **

**"Mint, Vanilla!" Milfeulle cried in joy, even though she and the Eds have been tied up, too. **

**"Milfeulle, thank goodness your okay." Said Mint. Mint looks like child, but she's actually sixteen. She has short light blue hair, and yellow eyes. She wears the same kind of jacket Milfeulle has, but she also wears blue dress underneath it, black stockings, and white boots, snd gloves. She also had yellow bunny like ears on the side of her head, below her regular ears. **

**Vanilla is a thirteen year old girl, with pale green hair, and red eyes. She has some sort of head gear with a red gem on it. She wears the same white jacket, but with green ruffles. Also, she wears white pantyhose, and the same white boots. She seems rather emotionless. Next to her was a weird looking purple stuff bird. **

**"So, these two are apart of your team, too?" asked Double D to Milfeulle. **

**"Yeah, we're known as the Galaxy Angels." Milfeulle answered, "Oh yeah, by the way, where's Forte and Ranpha?" she asked Mint. **

**"Those two managed to get away." Mint informed. **

**"Cool! So did Eddy!" said Ed, popping out in front of Mint, surprising her, a little. **

**"Ed, it's rude to cut in on conservations." Double D scolded Ed. **

**"Oh no, it's alright." Mint smiled, "So, did the Colonel send you guys to help us." **

**"Yes, and getting captured like this all apart of our plan to escape. There are actually three of us. There's me, Edd, spelled with two d's, so call me Double D." **

**"I'm Ed!" **

**"And Eddy, the third guy on our team; he fall of a cliff a ways over here, but he's pretty tough, so he should be fine. I'm sure he and your friends will get us out of here." Double D finished explaining his plan. **

**"Smart plan; but relaying on them ourselves won't be enough." Corrected Mint. **

**"I already thought of that." Double D said, and began concentrating his psychokinesis. His eyes glowed, and the ropes come off of all the prisoners here. **

**"Wow! That was amazing." Mint compliant, "If I'm not mistaken, that was psychokinesis, wasn't it?" **

**"Yep! Double D's a psycho!" Ed remarked, making a mistake in his sentence. **

**"That's psychic, Ed." Double D corrected. **

**"It was really cool when I saw him do it; I couldn't help but get excited." Said Milfeulle, with sparkles in her eyes. **

**"At least some people are grateful for my talents, at times." Said Double D, remained of Eddy abuse of the team. **

**"Really? It must be tough on you to relay on unintelligent and unrefined people." Said a mysterious high pitched voice. **

**"Yes, it is a little bit, but you'll get used to it- HM?" Double D just realized that he was talking to some imaginary voice, or was he? He looks at Vanilla, currently holding the bird like plushy.**

**"Did you just say something?" Double D asked her. She doesn't reply. His next guess was the plushy she's holding, "No, no! it's riculous. Or maybe..." Double D tries to shrug off, but still intriguged by the plushy, and does not speak.**

**"Never mind this." Double D shrugs off completely, "It's impossible." Double D said, nodding his head.**

**"But, you did the impossible just now didn't you?" said the high pitched voice. This makes Double D's eyes pop, and he looks at the plsuhy.**

**"That's the thing about most humans, these can't accept reality." said the plushy, aparently taking, even though the mouth is not moving.**

**Double D takes a chair from out of nowhere, and sat in it, "So, you _do_ talk?" he asked, with his eyes widen.**

**"Yes, my name is Normad, I used to be a-" **

**"I'm sorry Normad, but, we don't have time to dilly-dally. We must find a way out of here." said Mint, and so everyone escaped, with no problems at all.**

**Meanwhile, Eddy is leaving a pile of the men who came after him.**

**"That was boring." Eddy complained with a slightly frond, "These idiots aren't so strong, and not so smart. Calling me one of my least favorite words." said Eddy, with an angry smirk.**

**He stops in his tracks a moment later. He stood silently, like he knew someone was following him.**

**"No point in hiding. Might as well come out and face the light." Eddy said to his mysterious stalkers. Two silhouets step out of the shadows of the trees. Eddy grins when facing this mysterious pair.**

**Back at the hideout, things don't seem all too well for the two Eds, and the three young Angels; they're surrounded by the enemy.**

**"Shoot!" Double D grunted.**

**"H-how did they know we were escaping?" Milfeulle asked, frightened.**

**"They must've known we'd escape on our own." said Mint.**

**"That's right. Of course that would be your plan from the beginning; to escape." said the captain; he's a tall dark skinned balded man, who wears something similiar to a military genarel.**

**"Ed..." Double D whispered to Ed.**

**"Way ahead of you, Double D." Ed whispered back.**

**"Milfeulle, Mint, Vanilla, me and Ed will keep these guys busy, while you escape." Double D whispered to the Angels.**

**"Huh? But, what about...?"**

**"Milfeulle, we need to trust Double D. Our only chance of getting off this planet is go along with his plan." Mint said. Milfeulle reluctently agrees.**

**"Okay, let's get started!" the leader shouts, and his men quickly surrounded our heroes. Ed slammed his fists into the ground and pulled a large piece of land off, and threw it at his enemies. More came at him, with weapons.**

**Unarmed, Ed accurately took out those who tried to attack, with stright jabs, upper cuts, kicks, and a headbutt. They tackled him from behind, and while distrated, Ed was tackled in the front, creating a dog pile on Ed.**

**Double D leaped into the air, and crashed down creating a shockwave powerful enough to blow everyone of his fues away.**

**More came, and Double D was ready until a green slash flashed behind the pirates. Double D smirk as he realized who finally came to the rescue.**

**Ed broke out of the dog pile, but was still out numbered, but the sound of bullets firing cuaght his attention. It came from behind the pirates. Ed suddenly felt a piar of hands on top of his head and above him was beautiful girl only one year older then him and the other Eds. **

**She wear a red chinese dress and a military jacket. She had long golden hair, and brown eyes. She had a nice body too.**

**After hopping off Ed's head, and drop kicked most of the pirates, and display impressive martial arts by beating the rest in front of Ed. **

**Meanwhile, the gun shots hit the enemies at the rare, but the missed some vital points.**

**The one pulling the tiggerson the guns and riffals, was a beautiful older woman by 22 years with short red hair, and purple eyes. She wore a purple dresse, and a long military jacket, and a monicle on her right eye.**

**Last, but not least, Eddy has also showed up to save the day.**

**Doulbe D, Milfeulle and the others were gald to see their two friends. Moments later, the pirates and their leader were beaten and everyone is celebrating.**

**"Ranpha, Forte! I'm so glad you made here!" Milfeulle happily cried out.**

**"Well, we're a team, aren't we?" Forte asked.**

**"Naturally, helping each other out is what we all should do in a time of crisis." said Ranpha.**

**"But, you did take your time getting here." said Mint, with a smile.**

**"Yeah, I know. It would've taken us forever to find you guys here, if I wasn't for our short little friend over there." said Forte, aimming that at Eddy.**

**"Thanks for the compliment." Eddy said with a frond, "And your welcome." Eddy added. Mint looked at Eddy, and immediately knew who he was a slit second later.**

**"Dammit! the King is not going to be happy about this..." the leader grumbled. Eddy heard what he had said, and picked him up by the callor and began interigating him.**

**"You know the King?" he asked.**

**"What of it?" the leader asked back.**

**"Start talkin'! Where is the _King _hiding?" Eddy questioned angeredly.**

**"Sorry... can't say."**

**"Where is he?"**

**"How about you find him yourself!" With that said from the leader, Eddy gave him a punch.**

**"The King?" Miffeulle asked, "Who's that?"**

**"The King. Rumors say he's a galactic criminal who works in secret." said Ranpha. **

**"He deals drugs, and steals millitary weapons, selling them to groups who would love to blow stuff to bits." said Forte.**

**"Not only that, but he's known in the criminal Underworld for relieving Lost Tenchology, and other acciant artifacts, and selling them to make money." said Double D.**

**"I see. But, what connection does Eddy have with the King?" Normad asked, "It seems Eddy wants to capture him very badly."**

**"Really? Did this _King_ person do something terrible to Eddy?" Mifleulle asked.**

**Double D couldn't answer that question. He knew he couldn't, and he didn't want to. It would make Eddy more upset.**

**"Never mind... It's none of your business, anyway." said Eddy, "Let's hury up and put these tards in the slammer."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Galaxy Guard Eds and the Galaxy Angels chapter 03: Eds first day on the job- almost...**

**(I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or Galaxy Angels)**

**Two days after the Black Star mission, the Eds were once again summoned by Colonel Guard.**

**"Ed, Edd, and Eddy; by my understanding, you attempted to get information out of their captain, correct?" asked the Colonel.**

**"Yes, sir." said Double D.**

**"And it wasn't exactly seccussful."**

**"He kept beatin' around the bush, so I knocked him out." said Eddy. An image with stick figures appeared above Eddy's head; one, being him, jabbed the other one, and then the image disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**"I see. In any case, he metioned the King. We tried every way of tracking him, and just our luck, we run into one of his associates. Perphaps luck is on our side, after all." joked the Colonel.**

**"I guess so..." said Double D.**

**"Anyway!" Colonel Guard said in a serious tone as usual, "There is another reason I've summoned you three here."**

**"What?" said the trio in unicon.**

**The other hatch in the room, and Colonel Volcott entered.**

**"Colonel Volcott?" the trio said in unicon again.**

**"Yes, hello. I apologize for not commending you the other day, some things came up. Anywho, I'm glad to annoyance that starting today, Ed Edd and Eddy will be transfered to the Galaxy Angel Division." said Volcott.**

**"EH~!" the boys exlcaimed once again in unicon.**

**Hours later, the Angels, waiting for them to arrive, celebrate the Eds dumbfounded arrival.**

**"Welcome to the Galaxy Angel Brigade~!" most of the Angels cheer, opening silly strings and streamers. The Eds were still dumbfounded, while there belongings are in hand. Everything, and everyone was still for a moment.**

**"Okay, that didn't feel right at all." said Forte.**

**"Yeah, I'm already tired, YAWN~!" yawned Ranpha.**

**"Oh, c'mon! You sounded perfect!" complained Milfeulle.**

**"They were praticing?" asked Edd and Eddy. Ed had no comment.**

**"Well, anyway. Welcome to the team. We worked pretty well last time we met, so we might get along." Mint said.**

**"But, don't worry. We didn't ask for this." said Ranpha.**

**"Now we feel welcome..." thought Eddy. Milfeulle walks, gently grabs Eddy's hands and slowly lifts them up.**

**"Whatever happens, I'm glad your here, and I look forward to working with you, Eddy." said Milfeulle. She looked so beautiful when she says this, and she pratically glowed, with a positive aura.**

**Suddenly, Eddy finds himself pressed against the wall, on his own. His head was steaming. Everyone else had a sweat drop behind their heads.**

**"Um, Eddy, is something wrong?" Milfeulle asked.**

**"N-nothing..." Eddy weakly replied.**

**Colonel Volcott clears his throat, "Let's get back on topic. These three here will be joining us today. During your last encounter, things were very hatic. So now that we are all here, let's begin a new, and introduce ourselvesto each other." said Volcott, "Alright, let's beginning."**

**Starting from Milfeulle, she gets into salute postition, "I'm Milfeulle Sakuraba. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Milfeulle introduced with a smile.**

**Next was Ranpha, "I am Ranpha Franboise. Nice to meet you." Ranpha said, not smiling.**

**Mint was next; like a princess, she lifts her skirt slightly, and bows down, "It is truely a pleasure to begin working with some fresh new faces. I am Mint Blancmanche, at your service." Mint politely introduced.**

**"Blancmanche?" all the three exclaimed in their heads, "So... that's Mint Blancmanche? The esteemed heiress of the Blancmanche Corporation? I didn't know that she was here..." thought Double D, "I think I heard that name before..." Ed thought, "Mint... Blancmanche..." Eddy thought.**

**Mint's ears fell slighlty lower then usual, though she kept a smile on her face.**

**"Um, Miss Blancmanche, is something the matter?" asked Double D.**

**"No, it's nothing. And, you don't need to call me that, just Mint will do fine." Mint said.**

**Forte was now next, "I'm Forte Stollen. Pleased to meet you." Forte said, with a wink.**

**"I am Vanilla H. May the Lord protect us." said Vanilla, quietly yet emomtionless as usual, "See how quiet she is. Just like an angel~!" said a high pitch voice.**

**"What? Where'd that voice come from?" Eddy asked, zoning his surroundings.**

**"Over here." said the high pitch voice. Eddy looks at the pushy Vanilla is holding.**

**"Yes, I'm the one doing the talking." said the plushy, Normad.**

**Eddy just stared at Normad's form for a few seconds, "A freaking plush doll just spoke to me!" Eddy shouts, while doing a funny pose.**

**"You know, you heard him talk before." said Forte.**

**"Even we we're surprised when we found him as missile, and a super computer all in one." said Mint.**

**"I'm still adjusting to it myself if it makes you feel better." said Double D.**

**Colonel Volcott clears his throat and says "I hate to interupt, but the boys may need to introduce themselves as well."**

**"Hello, my name is Ed Strong." Ed started first.**

**"That's his first real line in a while ins't it?" "Through out almost most of the second chatper, he was mostly silent." whispered the other Ed boys.**

**With that out of the way, Double D went up next, "I'm Eddward Wingward. Just call me Double D."**

**And last but not least, Eddy "You guys might have heard my families name before; the names Eddy Vanguard."**

**"Vanguard?" asked Milfeulle.**

**"You guys are a clan of military fighters and martial artists. What luck, huh?" said Forte.**

**"I heard about them too." said Ranpha.**

**"And, if I'm not mistaken, the Galaxy Guard division was founded by Eddy's father, Colonel Vanguard himself." said Mint.**

**"You know my old man?" Eddy asked. Mint's ears dropped a tad. Seems she was disappointed, but not too surprised that Eddy would ask such a question. **

**Colonel Volcott clears his throat again and says, "Sorry again for interupting, but as we agreed, after today's party, the boys will be out on their first mission with Milfeulle."**

**"Yah! Isn't that great? We get to go on a mission together for real!" Milfeulle cheered, and hugged onto a red faced Eddy.**

**"Yah..." Eddy half-heartedly cheered while twiddling his figure.**

**After the party with the Eds they went to sleep soon after.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Ed Edd Eddy, and Milfeulle take off on their mission; their mission was to investigate a ship that was possible hiding away some kind of Lost Technology. Sadly, thanks to Milfeulle's strange power to set off any kind of trap, eventually lead to the distruction of the ship.

**Thankfully, the four escaped without some harm in their Silver ship.**

**"Damn... I thought I was going to die..." Eddy groaned, "That whole ship was timming trap house and we couldn't fid anything worth a damn..."**

**"C'mon Eddy, griping about it won't thing any better,you know." said Milfeulle, who didn't have a stratch on her, unlike the somewhat burnt and stratched up Eds.**

**"JUST WHOSE FUALT IS THAT I'M GRIPING?" Eddy shouts at Milfeulle. She was nearly about to cry.**

**"Leave her alone Eddy. You'll have plenty of time to complain and groan when we get home." said Double D, driving, "Still, Milfeulle, your completely unwarmmed even when your the one who set off those traps. It's actually pretty amazing."**

**"Yeah, that's pretty damn cool." said Ed.**

**"Thank you. I may not look like it, but I'm a really lucky girl." said Milfeulle.**

**"Yah for you..." Eddy muttered, and stared at the window, "The old guys rigged this up, I know it." Eddy thought.**

**And with that done, Silver quietly makes it's return to Angel Base.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, the two colonels were having a tea break together, discussing about the recent transfer.**

**"Are really sure about this move your making?" asked Volcott.**

**"Don't worry. I think this is right move to make." said Colonel Guard, "We might finally find _him_."**

**"You mean the King, right? The Angels were wondering about the the connection between Eddy and the King, but Eddy and the other two wouldn't tell them about it." Volcott explained.**

**"Well, old friend, since it's just the two of us, I share it with you. The story prior to this day. Here's how it went..." Guard began to tell Volcott about the connection with Eddy and the mysterious King, but we don't know what they are saying. There's a surprised look on Volcott's face.**

**Who is this King, and what connection does he have with Eddy and his friends?**


End file.
